1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electronic timepieces and, more specifically, to a multi functional watch provided with life saving instructions related to basic Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation (CPR) that can be displayed on a scrolling digital display.
2. Description of Related Art
CPR training is taught to many professional medical personnel, who use it often, as well as many non medical people who may never have the occasion to use the technique. Many of these people follow up with refresher courses. However, in a life or death emergency, some of the steps described in the CPR training courses may not be remembered. Training is common for both groups, and, such training will be enhanced by this invention. The related art is represented by the following patents of interest.
U.S. Pat. No. 312,416, issued on Nov. 27, 1990 to Refaei Braun, shows a dual display digital stop watch. Braun does not suggest a multi functional analog digital watch according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 347,583, issued on Jun. 7, 1994 to Jahn A. Elkins, III, shows a combined watch and medical information display. Elkins, III does not suggest a multi functional analog digital watch according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,216,649, issued on Aug. 12, 1980 to Singo Ichikawa et al., describes a function selection circuit for a multi function timepiece. Ichikawa et al. do not suggest a multi functional analog digital watch according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,400,092, issued on Aug. 23, 1983 to Christian Piquet et al., describes an analogue and digital display. Piquet et al. do not suggest a multi functional analog digital watch according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,923, issued on Dec. 15, 1987 to Victor G. Martin, describes an electronic calendar and a method for randomly selecting and displaying messages. Martin does not suggest a multi functional analog digital watch according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,306, issued on Jan. 23, 1990 to Masao Sanbongi et al., describes an electronic scheduler capable of searching schedule data based on time. Sanbongi et al. do not suggest a multi functional analog digital watch according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,213, issued on Feb. 27, 1990 to Viola H. Masse et al., describes a medication reminder. Masse et al. do not suggest a multi functional analog digital watch according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,157,640, issued on Oct. 20, 1992 to Brian P. Backner, describes a medication alert watch and system. Backner does not suggest a multi functional analog digital watch according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,290, issued on Aug. 9, 1994 to Phillip Ventimiglia et al., describes a health watch. Ventimiglia et al. do not suggest a multi functional analog digital watch according to the claimed invention.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.